2aid.org
2aid.org e. V. versteht sich als erste Social Media Non-Profit-Organisation in Deutschland. Die Hilfsorganisation setzt bei ihrer Arbeit auf soziale Netzwerke im Internet wie Facebook, Twitter und die VZnet Netzwerke. In Anlehnung an den Begriff Web 2.0 wird 2aid.org auch als Charity-2.0-Organisation bezeichnet. 2aid.org wurde am 1. Juli 2009 von der damals 22-jährigen Studentin Anna Vikky in Düsseldorf gegründet. Das Ziel des Vereins ist es, durch die Realisierung konkreter, weltweiter Projekte effiziente und nachhaltige Unterstützung im Kampf gegen extreme Armut zu bieten. Zu diesem Zweck nutzt 2aid.org die Vorteile von Social Media: Die Online-Plattformen ermöglichen es, mit vielen Internetnutzern quasi kostenfrei und ohne räumliche Beschränkung in Kontakt zu treten. 2aid.org macht im Social Web auf das Armutsproblem aufmerksam, informiert über die Projekte des Vereins und gewinnt Mitstreiter sowie Spender. Das Team und die Unterstützer Im Team von 2aid.org engagieren sich derzeit 11 junge Leute aus ganz Deutschland. Sie arbeiten alle ehrenamtlich und jeweils vom eigenen Computer aus. Für die interne Kommunikation werden ebenfalls fast ausschließlich die Möglichkeiten des Internets genutzt. Dieses „virtuelle Ehrenamt“ wird auch als Online-Volunteering bezeichnet. Das 2aid.org-Team wird von zahlreichen Einzelpersonen sowie Organisationen und Unternehmen in Bereichen wie Fundraising, Organisation und Kommunikation unterstützt und beraten. Im Advisory Board sind Experten wie Ulrich Lünstroth von der Bertelsmann Stiftung vertreten, die zu unternehmerischen Themen Hilfestellung bieten. Prominente Botschafter wie die Moderatorin Nela Panghy-Lee informieren unter anderem ihre eigene Anhängerschaft mit Hilfe ihres Twitter-Accounts über 2aid.org und die aktuellen Projekte. Durch das ehrenamtliche Engagement der Teammitglieder sowie die kostenlose Unterstützung durch das Berater- und Förderer-Netzwerk verwirklicht 2aid.org den Grundsatz, dass 100 Prozent der Spenden in die Projekte fließen sollen. Die Projekte zum Thema Wasser Bereits bei der Entscheidung, auf welchen inhaltlichen Schwerpunkt sich die Organisation festlegen soll, hat 2aid.org Interessierte im Social Web einbezogen: Die so genannten Follower des 2aid.org Twitter-Accounts konnten abstimmen. Die Wahl fiel auf das Projektthema Wasser. Fast eine Milliarde Menschen weltweit haben derzeit keinen Zugang zu sauberem Trinkwasser, was die Ursache vieler Krankheiten darstellt.World Health Organization and United Nations Children’s Fund Joint Monitoring Programme for Water Supply and Sanitation (JMP):Progress on Drinking Water and Sanitation: Special Focus on Sanitation. UNICEF, New York and WHO, Geneva, 2008. [http://www.who.int/water_sanitation_health/monitoring/jmp_report_7_10_lores.pdf PDF-Download] . Prüss-Üstün A, Bos R, Gore F, Bartram J: Safer water, better health: costs, benefits and sustainability of interventions to protect and promote health. World Health Organization, Geneva, 2008. [http://whqlibdoc.who.int/publications/2008/9789241596435_eng.pdf PDF-Download] . Durch den Bau von Brunnen sorgt 2aid.org dafür, dass die Bewohner der betroffenen Gemeinden maximal einen Kilometer zurücklegen müssen, um an gesundes Trinkwasser zu gelangen. Um die Nachhaltigkeit der Projekte zu gewährleisten, ist der Brunnenbau auch immer mit Schulungen der Bevölkerung zum richtigen Umgang mit dem Brunnen und mit Hygiene-Aufklärung verknüpft. Vor Ort arbeitet 2aid.org mit anderen Non-Profit-Organisationen zusammen, zum Beispiel arche noVa e. V. Die Projektpartner betreuen den Brunnenbau und die weitere Projektumsetzung. Am 18. März 2010 wurde der erste 2aid.org-Brunnen im Dorf Namasujju, Nakaseke, in Uganda fertig gestellt. Ein zweiter Brunnen versorgt seit dem 1. Juni 2010 die Menschen in Kyebando, ebenfalls in Uganda. Das Motto: Erlebe deine Hilfe Mit Hilfe von Social Media setzt 2aid.org das Motto „Erlebe deine Hilfe“ um. Die Unterstützer sollen genau verfolgen können, was mit ihrer Spende passiert und die Erfolge ihres Engagements miterleben. In den sozialen Netwerken informiert 2aid.org unter anderem durch Fotos und Videos kontinuierlich über die Projekte und diskutiert Fragen und Anregungen mit den Usern. Im Februar 2010 reiste die Initiatorin Anna Vikky gemeinsam mit einem weiteren Teammitglied nach Uganda, um sich vor Ort über den Bau des ersten Brunnens zu informieren. Die Projekt-Reise wurde genau dokumentiert und jeden Tag wurde im 2aid.org Vlog ein Video über die Erlebnisse während dieser Zeit online gestellt. Zum Konzept von 2aid.org gehört auch die Vorstellung, dass sich jeder engagieren und einbringen kann. Der Verein fordert aktiv dazu auf, eigene Ideen für Aktionen umzusetzen, um Bewusstsein für das Thema Wasserarmut zu schaffen oder Spenden für die Wasser-Projekte zu gewinnen. In ihrem Blog begleitet 2aid.org solche Aktionen. Auszeichnungen Im Dezember 2009 wurde 2aid.org im Rahmen des Projekts „NRW denkt nach(haltig)" ausgezeichnet.[http://www.nrw-denkt-nachhaltig.de/cms/front_content.php?idcat=72 Website NRW denkt nach(haltig) - Preisverleihung 2009] Im Mai 2010 erreichte 2aid.org beim Wettbewerb „Verein des Jahres 2010“ auf der Fachmesse „Zukunft Kommune“ unter 250 Vereinen den dritten Platz. .meinverein Service GmbH: [http://www.openpr.de/news/430941/People-s-Theater-e-V-aus-Offenbach-ist-Verein-des-Jahres-2010.html Pressemitteilung vom 21.5.2010 bei openPR] Weblinks * Website des Vereins Einzelnachweise Kategorie:Internet